


Florina's World Processor

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Clones, F/F, Futanari, Genderbending, Other, Transformation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: One day, Florina encounters a strange device that allows her to alter reality as she sees fit. But how long will she be able to keep these changes under control? Based on the World Processor object from Bearchive.





	Florina's World Processor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m not dead (yet!) Sorry for the lack of posts over the past few months. School has been my main priority and since this is just a hobby I haven’t been doing it seriously. That isn’t to say I haven’t been writing at all, rather I’ve been writing a bunch of unfinished stories that never get posted cause they’re unfinished. Now that the summer’s started, I’m gonna work on trying to get these stories finished and posted sooner, rather than working on new ones. That being said, if you’re that interested in my writing, I’m posting most of my writing in Bearchive’s BEAddventure. As always, criticism and comments are always welcome.
> 
> This story is about Florina and the World Processor device from Bearchive’s Beaddventure. A quick rundown of the machine is that it’s a computer-like device with a keyboard that you can use to type commands. Whatever the commands are, the machine will retroactively alter reality so that they are true, meaning no one will notice anything is different except the person who typed the command in. The only real limitation is that you can’t undo commands, but besides that everything is pretty much free range.

Florina yelped out in surprise as she stepped into her tent. On her desk was a strange white box, dark glass pane on its front, adorned with small green dots. She quickly backed out of tent, afraid of the unknown object that had suddenly appeared, and stood silently, as she tried to process what she saw. She peeked back in, to make sure it wasn’t her imagination, and found that it was, in fact, still sitting there. She stared at it through the gaps in the tent flaps, watching intently to see if it would do something, but nothing occurred; except for a blinking dot at the bottom of the dark pane.

Florina let out a big sigh. There seemed to be no immediate threat, and the device hadn’t done anything so gathering up all her strength, she began slowly walking towards the machine. She looked at it with a sense of curiosity and caution, the smoothness of its sides, the darkness coming from the pane and the small dots that illuminated it, it was like nothing she had seen before. Then, once she got close enough, looking upon the glass, she noticed the dots on the glass weren’t actually dots, they were letters!

“Word Processor.” She read “Change your reality by typing simple commands!”

Florina stood there dumbfounded. First this strange machine appeared in her room, and now it claimed to be able to change reality? Was this some sort of prank? She looked around the room, thinking she’d find Sain or someone else ready to pop out and surprise her, but she found nothing. Florina sighed once again. The way the words were displayed was really pretty, and she didn’t understand how one of the dots actually blinked, but to ‘change reality’? It seemed so surreal, and yet Florina felt so entranced by it… Maybe she should try it. But how to use it?

She looked around the box, and right underneath it, she found an odd rectangular plate, filled with little squares that contained different letters each. It was attached to the box through some sort of tube. She pressed a square and jumped back as she heard a loud ‘clack’ come out. She looked around the box with terror, thinking she had activated some sort of bomb, and closed her as she waited for her inevitable demise.

Of course, this demise didn’t come, and Florina let a sigh of relief once she realized it. With her nerves calmed, she looked towards the screen and found that the blinking dot had moved to the right. She read the entire text once again and found the final line of text was now different:

 

‘0000 n’

 

Where before it only read ‘0000’, as the blinking dot now sat to the right of this new n. Florina looked at the screen in amazement. She remembered the square she pressed was n, and now an n appeared on the screen. Was this her doing? She had to test it out. She sat down and pressed this time p.

 

‘0000 np’

 

By Saint Elimine! Pressing the little squares on the plate made letters appear on the screen. What a wonderful device this was! She continued pressing random keys, happily enjoying the way the letters made their way on screen.

 

‘0000 npwidfowlrimqa’

 

‘Wait…’ Florina thought. ‘Now what?’ She’d written a bunch of letters on the screen, but what was she supposed to do now. The machine said to type in commands, is this what it meant by ‘typing’? And what did these other squares do? Her curiosity piqued, she decided to test the square that had whole words. She pressed the blank square, and the dot moved to the right. She then pressed the ‘Alt’ square and nothing happened. So she continued to press squares, until she pressed the ‘enter’ one and the screen spit out a message.

 

‘Command unintelligible. Please enter command.’

‘0000’

 

‘Oh…’ Florina thought. So that enter square must have been for entering commands. Now that she knew how to enter commands, Florina thought to test the machine out:

 

‘0000 iknowhowthisthingworks’

 

Not knowing to how to separate words from each other, Florina thought this ought to be good enough for a command. She pressed enter, and a flurry of information came into Florina’s head. Things like how to use the World Processor, and how to type in a keyboard. She gasped, basking in the amazingness of the situation.

Florina couldn’t believe it. She’d found a magical device that could actually change the fabric of reality. She had the power of god at her fingertips! But what should she type? She thought deeply about the issue. Given the machine’s power, it had to be something big, something important. And if it didn’t work out she could probably undo it. And then it came to her.

Lyn had always been there for Florina. Protecting her and taking care of her, it seems along the way Florina’s feelings for Lyn began to grow. She’d always wanted to confess her love to Lyn, but rather than being shy, she was afraid. Those sorts of relationships between women weren’t very common in Elibe, and Florina feared that Lyn would reject her, or worse she might begin hating her.

But she didn’t have to worry anymore, as she now had a machine that could change reality! She quickly typed the command on her keyboard:

 

“0001 Lyn is my girlfriend”

 

And once she pressed enter, an assortment of new memories began flooding her mind. Florina blushed. She remembered the time Lyn confessed to her, they were walking through the Castle’s garden and Lyn told her how much she needed her. They then made passionate love that night, sealing the mark of their affection.

Florina giggled. The new memories had kicked in, but she wanted to make sure that it really worked. Getting up from her chair, Florina noticed her tent had changed. It was now much bigger, the walls decorated with a wide array of Sacaen tapestry, and in the center was a new bed, twice the size of her previous one, adorned with all sorts of Sacaen blankets and cloths.

A smile crept upon her face, and Florina rushed out of the tent in search of her new lover. It didn’t take much for Florina to find her, as she saw Lyn practicing her swordsmanship nearby. With a light blush on her cheeks, she slowly approached Lyn.

“Hey… Lyn~”

Lyn flinched, surprised from her sudden caller, though her face soon turned into a flushed smiled as she saw it was Florina.

“You’ve been practicing for a long time, haven’t you?” Florina said seductively, walking closer and closer to Lyn, her hips moving at a hypnotic pace. “I’m getting a bit lonely.”

Lyn wanted to respond with some quirky comment, but her mouth was shut tightly from Florina’s stunning beauty. Florina walked up to the stunned swordswoman and, embracing her tightly, planted a deep passionate kiss into Lyn’s mouth, a kiss which she happily reciprocated as they held each other dearly. After what seemed like an eternity, the lover’s mouths finally separated, leaving both of them breathless. Lyn blushed even harder.

“I told you not to do that when we’re outside.” She said, averting her eyes from Florina’s.

“Sorry…” Florina giggled. “You were just so cute. I couldn’t help myself.”

Lyn smiled at the compliment, and gave Florina another small peck. She grabbed Florina’s hands.

“I’ve trained enough for today.” She said, with a soft smiled. “How about we get some alone time?”

Florina had to hold herself back from jumping up and down in joy. To think that she’d be having sex with Lyn for the first time! Well, technically she’d already ‘had sex’ with Lyn before. But now she was really doing it! This machine really was a wonderful thing.

The two lovebirds rushed back to their tent, hands held together, anxious and excited to consume in love once more. Though Florina was could barely contain her happiness, Lyn was very excited herself. She walked ahead of Florina at fastened pace, pulling her lovely girlfriend towards their shared bed.

Once inside the tent, Lyn grabbed Florina from behind and carried her to their bed, the lovely gentlelady she was. She softly placed Florina on the bed, quickly climbing on top of her, and just stared at her lover with lust ridden eyes.

“I don’t know why, but I’m feeling more excited than usual.” Lyn said, struggling not to salivate at the blushing beauty beneath her. “Are you ready?”

Florina nodded shyly and the two of them locked lips, diving into a passionate embrace. Tongues twisting, and bodies held tightly, Lyn slowly began undressing Florina. She reached to her back, undoing her dress, and slid it down and revealing Florina’s bra hidden breasts. Grasping them softly, she massaged them tenderly, pressing and groping them with roughness and care.

“My…” Lyn said, taking deep breaths, her lips just departed from Florina’s. “Your breasts have gotten quite big, huh? I remember when we were both little… You’ve grown so much.”

With a quick sleight of hand, Lyn undid Florina’s bra and began sucking on her nipple, causing the blushing girl to moan aloud. She savored Florina’s breast, biting and licking her erect nipple with eagerness, while she pinched and massaged her other breast. Florina’s moans lead her on, her womanhood now becoming increasingly wet.

With a load pop, Lyn let go of Florina’s nipple, and directed her attention to the damp spot in Florina’s undergarments. Sliding down, Lyn pressed her face against Florina’s soaked panties, and began licking the wettened vagina tenderly, causing more moans to escape from Florina’s mouth. She slurped through the cloth delicately, her tongue moving sweetly in circular motions, in and out, Florina’s sweet pants coloring the air.

But it wasn’t enough. Lyn stepped back and slid Florina’s panties off, revealing a beautiful glistening pussy, ready to be devoured. Were it not for the needy whimpers coming from Florina, Lyn would have had no problem staring at it all day. Without pause, her face darted back into Florina’s vagina, as Lyn began slurping it up once more.

Now that the panties were off, Lyn’s tenderness crumbled quite rapidly. Her licking became faster and more furious, reaching into the deepest parts of Florina’s snatch. Up and down, in and out, she moved her tongue with an amazing vigor that made the young Florina squirm in pleasure.

Florina, on her part, was taken completely aback. She pushed back against the beds frame, holding the blankets tightly, barely able to contain herself, while Lyn worked her pussy tirelessly. Her moans became faster and her pants shorter, and before she knew it Florina orgasmed directly onto Lyn’s face, her juices shooting straight from her pussy.

Mouth still planted deep into Florina’s vagina, Lyn drank all she could, licking and swallowing Florina’s juices with much gusto. She pulled herself back up, and licked her lip, shooting a lusty look towards Florina. In a flash Lyn’s clothes went right off, and she was buck naked in front of Florina, who didn’t have much time to appreciate the Sacaen’s beauty, as Lyn pulled them both closer.

As their legs became intertwined, the two of them began bumping their bodies together, their pussies savagely slamming together and apart. Moans rang out from both parties, accompanied by frantic sound of slapping, as pleasure ran rampant through the session of love.

Florina held the bed tightly, barely able to hang on as Lyn’s heat pressed against her. Her womanhood alight, lust pushed her to hump towards Lyn, the need for release becoming ever stronger. Lyn on her part, also pumped tirelessly towards her lover, the haze of lust and heat turning her mind foggy as she could think of nothing more than sex.

Soon, the slaps became faster and faster, the humps became stronger, and with one last slam Florina felt another powerful orgasm engulf her body, her fluids shooting out in every direction. Lyn orgasmed as well, shouting happily from the pleasurable encounter.

Her energy spent, Florina fell back onto the bed, resting her head on a pillow and panting, as she basked in the pleasant afterglow of sex. Lyn followed suit, and laid down next to her holding her hand, and planted one last passionate kiss on Florina’s lips. The two of them remained silently panting for some time, eyes locked eyes together, as each admired the other’s beauty. Before long, drowsiness took over, and the two were quickly fast asleep.

 

 

Florina awoke entirely refreshed. Getting up, she turned and gasped in surprise as she noticed a naked Lyn sleeping soundly beside her. So, it really wasn’t a dream! She giggled happily and gave the sleeping Lyn a soft peck on the cheek, then got up to use the processor once more.

This machine was truly amazing! Her best dream had finally come true, she could do anything she wanted to make her life better. And she knew exactly what to type next. Having sex with Lyn was great and all, but Florina wanted more. She wanted to be with Lyn forever. She wanted to carry Lyn’s child. Normally she wouldn’t be able to do that. But now that she had this machine…

 

‘0002 Lyn has a penis’

 

Florina pressed enter, and new memories began coming into her mind. With a sly smile, she silently moved towards the bed, and, removing the covers from the fast-asleep Lyn, found that her little command had worked perfectly. Where before Lyn’s vagina was located, there was now a long and thick penis, with balls and everything.

Florina hopped on top of the bed to inspect it. It had to be at least 7 inches, and it was still flaccid! She looked under her big ballsack and sure enough, Lyn’s vagina was gone, not a single trace of its existence remaining bar her memories of the previous night.

Her heart thumped with excitement, dirty thoughts creeping upon her mind as she slowly began caressing Lyn’s penis. Her hands moved up and down the pole delicately, barely able to hold it with one hand alone due to its massive size. And as she continued her gentle massage, the pole began growing larger and more erect, until it stood proudly into the air, a mighty 12 inches long.

Florina stared at the humongous monster in awe, it was obvious that Lyn was a girl of the plains since she was hung as a horse. But she wasn’t done yet, Florina needed more. She began licking the pole all over, her tongue traveling through the entire length as she tried to lubricate it with her saliva. Then, in one fell swoop, she swallowed half of Lyn’s entire length.

Florina still had a hard time believing how large the penis was. Though she felt her mouth completely full, she had only taken half of it in. This didn’t deter her though, as, once she had regained her bearings, she began bobbing her head up and down the shaft, her tight throat squeezing down on Lyn’s dick.

Soft moaning and grumbling now began escaping Lyn’s mouth, much to Florina’s pleasure, as the girl decided to double her effort, she restlessly slobbering up and down Lyn’s dick. She worked the dick masterfully like it wasn’t the first time she did it, the way her tongue twisted and turned around the pole like a lollipop sent shivers down Lyn’s spine.

Finally, after all the sucking and licking, Florina began to feel the dick twitch in her mouth. With one last push, she propelled herself forward, engulfing the entirety of Lyn’s penis in her mouth. This was too much for Lyn’s dick, as she released all of her sperm directly into Florina’s throats, moans of pleasure escaping her body while Florina’s eyes rolled back in ecstasy. Cum overflowed her stomach, filling it up entirely as it pushed past Florina’s throat. Florina let go of Lyn’s penis, making sure to keep all of her cum inside, and carefully swallowed every last bit she could.

Having just orgasmed, Lyn was now completely awake, opening her eyes drowsily to find Florina standing over her, mouth full, with driblets of semen dripping down her lips.

“My…” Lyn said, wiping one of her eyes. “You’ve been awfully excited as of late, haven’t you?”

Florina swallowed all of the sperm still lingering in her mouth, and then licked her lips and giggled.

“And we’re not done yet…”

She knelt on top of the bed, and placed her vagina directly above Lyn’s softening but still erect penis, juices slowly dripping down as sign of Florina’s excitement. Slowly, she began lowering herself into the pole, cooing happily as her vaginal lips kissed the tip of Lyn’s vagina. She worried for a bit that it might be too big for her, but her pressing lust led her to continue forward.

With a loud shloop, Florina was finally able to take some of Lyn’s length in. The two of them moaned in unison as Florina slowly engulfed Lyn’s dick inside her, until about half of Lyn was inside Florina and the young girl gave a pained yelp. Blood slowly slid down the remainder of Lyn’s prick, sending the Sacaen girl into a panic.

“Florina!” She shouted in worry. Reflexively, she tried to get up, but stopped as she noticed she was still inside Florina.

“Are you ok?! Damn it, I knew I was too big, I shouldn’t ha-”

Lyn’s mouth was sealed shut by Florina, who planted a deep kiss onto Lyn.

“You’re worrying to much.” She said, with a soft smile. “You’ve always been the one pleasing me. Now it’s my turn...”

With one last push, Florina took the entirety of Lyn’s dick into her vagina, making Lyn’s head roll back in pleasure.

“To please you!”

Florina’s hips began moving up and down, as Lyn’s dick slid in and out from her vagina. Though it was true that it hurt her a bit, seeing Lyn writhe in pleasure underneath her gave her the drive to push forward. Forward and down, picking up speed as the pain turned into pleasure, loving the way Lyn’s dick filled her up.

By this point Lyn’s resistance had completely melted. She moved her hips rhythmically with Florina, holding the covers tightly as she Florina pumped her dick. The two moaned loudly in pleasure, completely lost to lust. The need for release made Florina increase her speed, as she humped Lyn at incredible speed.

Lyn grunted, the pleasure too much for her penis to handle. It twitched uncontrollably, ready to blow any second.

“Florina, Pull out!” She yelled uncomfortably. “I’m about to cu-”

Instead of pulling out, however, Florina started to push harder.

“I WANT IT INSIDE!~~” She yelled back.

Lyn gritted her teeth, trying to hold back the flood. But her penis had other plans, and she released her seed directly into Florina’s vagina, making her orgasm in the process.

Florina fell on top of Lyn, both of them enjoying the sweet afterglow of sex. Lyn hugged Florina, fiddling her hair and caressing her softly, while Florina simply laid there enjoying Lyn’s warmth.

“Jeez, why’d you do that.” Lyn complained. “What are we gonna do if you get pregnant?”

Florina looked up at her sweetly, Lyn’s massive meat still inside her.

“You don’t understand. I WANT to carry your babies.” She said confidently, looking directly into Lyn’s eyes.

Lyn only responded with a flush, and the two kissed passionately, remaining huddled together for some time. After having her fix of loving and composing herself, Florina sat on the bed’s edge. This machine was the best thing that had ever happened to her, but there were more changes to be done.

 

 

However, before Florina could go and write a new command, Lyn called out to her.

“Say Florina, what’s that thing?” She asked, pointing at the processor.

Florina turned to Lyn.

“That? Oh! That’s an amazing magic machine. Whatever you type in becomes true!”

Lyn only turned her head in confusion.

“Want me to show you how to use it?” Florina asked.

Lyn nodded, stood from the bed and walked towards the computer. As she sat on the chair, Florina explained how the machine worked and how to use the keyboard.

“So I just write whatever I want?” Lyn asked.

“Yup. Whatever you type, reality changes to make that true.”

“What did you write?”

Florina sweat a bit. “Uhh-”

Before Florina could come up with a response, Lyn read the previous command.

“Lyn is my girlfriend, Lyn has a penis? Florina these are things that are already true.”

Florina wanted to explain that the computer changed reality so that the any person that didn’t write the command wouldn’t notice any change, but she thought it would make things worse. Lyn on her part, thought that this was some sort of strange writing utensil rather than a magic machine. She decided to play along though and wrote something that wasn’t true.

After much thought, she finally decided it would be great if everyone in camp was part of the Lorca. Lyn missed the Lorca very much, she was truly devastated when her tribe was wiped out. So if there was anything she wanted, it was to get her tribe back.

 

“0003 Everyone in camp is a Lorca tribe survivor”

 

When Lyn pressed enter she suddenly felt a wave of confusion. She turned back to see Florina, who, instead of having her usual hairstyle, was now had a common Sacaen hairstyle, with Sacaen bands and accessories adorning it. Lyn stood up mouth agape. Looking around the tent she found that it had changed as well. Where before it had a few bits of Sacaen decore, it now looked like a tried and true Sacaen house-tent.

“Lyn, are you ok?” Florina asked, a concerned look in her eyes.

Lyn was at a loss for words. The machine really had changed reality! And it had brought her tribe back! Even though the evidence was right in front of her she absolutely couldn’t believe it. Excitement swelled within her and Lyn quickly rushed out of the tent. She had to see what else had changed.

 

 

Florina stood there confused when Lyn left the room with a blast. What had she changed that was so amazing that she needed to run out this second. Florina approached the computer and read the command Lyn had typed.

“Everyone in camp is a…” Florina’s heart sunk as she read the last part.

Her life as a Lorca had been… A lie? All of her memories of growing up together with Lyn, how her mother and sisters worked hard to get her to the Ilian school, how terrible she felt when half of the tribe was wiped out… Everything was fake? All a fabrication made by this machine.

Florina’s stomach churned. She didn’t even remember any previous life. To Florina, being a Lorca is all she’s known. But…

 

“0004 I have the memories of my original life.”

 

A new influx of memories entered Florina. She wasn’t a Lorca, she was an Ilian. She still grew up near Lyn, since the academy was close by, but everything else was different. This was how it really happened. Florina felt immense dread. What would she do? Should she change things back, or leave them as they are?

 

 

Though Florina’s memories as a Lorca felt real, she knew that it was just this machine’s doing. She had to change herself back, back to her original past. She felt bad about overriding Lyn’s wish, but she was scared to lose the real her if she didn’t do anything.

 

“0005 Cancel command 0003”

 

She typed enter, but an error message appeared.

 

“Cannot cancel previous commands. To overwrite a previous command, write new command.”

 

‘What the?’ She couldn’t cancel previous commands? Florina had to word things correctly if she wanted to put things back to normal.

 

“0005 Everyone in camp is from where they were from originally”

 

An enter press after, Florina felt reality shift. She turned to look at her room and let a sigh of relief as she found it was back to normal. This machine was more powerful than she expected. She had to take care of it. But before that.

 

‘“0006 Lyn doesn’t mind if I change her with the World Processor. In fact, she likes it when I make changes to her.”

 

That would take care of her problem with Lyn, but now she had to make sure that no one would mess with her life by using the World Processor.

 

“0007 Lyn is hopelessly infatuated with me and will do anything to make me happy”

 

Florina gave a hearty Phew as she relaxed back onto her chair. Since Lyn was the only who knew about the world processor, making her want Florina’s happiness would mean that nothing she did would affect her negatively. She didn’t want to outright stop Lyn from using it, so this seemed like the logical decision.

Moments later, Lyn walked back in, running up to Florina and hugging her tightly.

“I can’t believe that thing works! That’s so awesome!” She said, excitedly. “And those changes you made to me? They’re really cool. To think that I didn’t have a penis before! How did I survive without one? All this change talk is getting me real excited. Why don’t we…”

Lyn brushed Florina’s shoulder seductively, an invitation to another session of hot sex, which Florina took immediately, as she sealed lips with Lyn for a deep kiss. A kiss that lead to hours and hours of sweet passionate pleasure.

 

 

The sun shone a reddish orange when Lyn woke up after having tons of amazing intercourse with Florina. She looked at her clock and saw that it was about sundown. Beside her, Florina slept peacefully, a sight that made Lyn quite happy. She sat back to think about the past few days. Before, she wasn’t Florina’s girlfriend nor did she have a penis. It was actually quite hard to take in, as she didn’t remember a time when she didn’t want to make Florina happy.

Lyn gasped when an amazing thought came to her head. All these years she’s been doing her best to please Florina, but now she had a miracle machine that could do anything. She quickly got up from the bed and sat in front of the computer. But what should she change?

 

 

Lyn began thinking. ‘What does Florina love the most?’ Her of course, she giggled. All of the commands she’d typed so far were about her, so what if…

 

“0008 Everyone in camp is a completely female copy of me who serve Florina”

 

Lyn pressed enter and she felt reality shift once more

 

 

Inside Eliwood’s tent was the young lord along with his lover Ninian sitting on the bed. They held hands and kissed, young lovers after all, deep in a loving embrace. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness hit Eliwood, cutting his make out session short.

His hair began to darken and lost its reddish hue. It grew longer and longer, concentrating itself into a ponytail, as it gained a dark greenish color instead. His face softened, features becoming more feminine, morphing and shifting into that of a girl.

His pectorals became bloated. They grew in size, becoming soft and round, until they became perky feminine breasts. His nipples changed too, obtaining a pinkish hue and growing larger and more sensitive. His waist thinned out, and his hips grew full.

His penis then shrank down. His balls were sucked into him, as his ballsack deflated. Soon, there was no evidence of Eliwood’s manhood, and, where his balls where before, a new hole appeared, growing vertically into him.

Finally his legs grew larger, thighs becoming thicker. It even reached his feet, which became smaller and daintier. With changes done, Eliwood’s clothes morphed into that of a Sacaen woman, Lyn. Which was only logical, since she was Lyn’s sister.

“Hey Lyn, are you ok.” Asked Lyn, who sat in front of her.

“We can’t practice our kissing for Florina if you keep getting distracted like this!”

Lyn giggled. “Yeah, sorry…”

A sly smile came over the other Lyn. “You were thinking about her, weren’t you?”

Lyn blushed heavily. “Y-yeah…”

Lyn got closer to the blushing Lyn. She placed her hand on the other’s laps, and looked directly into her eyes.

“Just imagine I’m Florina. I’m sure that will work.”

Lyn nodded, and the two began to kiss once more.

 

 

The original Lyn giggled to herself as the new memories set in. It seems her mother had gotten around quite a bit, leaving her with a bunch of sisters, all of whom loved Florina. She was still number one, however. And the only one with a penis. She was sure Florina would love this, but there were more changes to be made yet.

 

 

Now that Florina had a bunch of loving servants her life would definitely be easier. But was it enough? Right now they were in the middle of a war, which meant that Florina could get hurt. But Lyn couldn’t let her princess get hurt! Wait… That’s it!

 

“0009 Florina is the princess of the most powerful nation in Elibe”

 

Lyn pressed enter, and a wave of dizziness came over her. Reality shifted and morphed, as Lyn found that she was no longer in her tent. Around her had materialized a beautiful room, decorated with expensive furniture and paintings. The floor made of beautiful wood paneling. The walls covered with ornate designs. She was now in a palace bedroom!

Florina’s palace bedroom, to be precise. The room was truly a sight to behold. Which made sense, as Florina was the princess of the powerful kingdom of Bern. No more mercenaries or battles. Florina’s life was one of pleasure and comfort.

Lyn patted herself on the back for her ingenious addition, but there was one more thing to be done…

 

 

Lyn absolutely loved her penis. She couldn’t imagine a life without it, but why was she the only one to have all the fun. Given that Florina had given her one, Lyn knew that Florina herself would love to have that addition. With quick and slick writing, she got to work.

 

0010 Florina has a penis over her vagina. I can control its size”

 

Pressing enter, she turned quickly towards the sleeping Florina to see her changes in action. Sadly though, nothing notable happened, as Florina slept happily. Lyn sighed, what fun was it to change things if she didn’t notice the difference? But she had given herself control over Florina’s size so…

Lyn giggled excitedly as she saw a bulge grow from under the bed’s covers. Florina’s pole grew massively, soon becoming bigger than her body, with nothing more than a creak from the bed and a discomforted groan come from Florina.

‘Now that’s more like it’, Lyn thought. Seeing the massive bulge made her a little bit proud. Of course, now that she knew her powers worked well, there was no reason to keep the penis that massive. Such an enormous tool would probably be a huge hassle, so she shrunk it down to a manageable size. She let out a satisfied sigh, content with the changes she made.

 

 

Florina shifted around the bed with a yawn, feeling herself just wake up after a long satisfying sleep. As she sat up on the bed, she yawned some more, scratching her hair, still not fully awake. What she found was awake though, was her fully erect penis, which poked out excitedly from under the covers.

“Lyndis!” She called out loudly, and soon after, a Lyn in a maid outfit entered the room.

“Lady Florina?” She asked with a smile.

Florina merely pointed to her erect penis, as she wiped her eyes. Lyn’s eyes lit up, and as quickly as she entered, she was undressed. She walked to Florina, and, removing the bed’s covers, revealed the mighty pole, standing tall and proud.

“What would you like today, Lady Florina?” Lyn asked her sweetly, rubbing her wettening womanhood.

Florina sat there thinking for a bit. “I think I’ll have pussy.”

Lyn responded with a nod and smile, quickly hopping onto the bed. She pointed her vagina towards Florina’s erect meat, and slowly lowered herself onto it. Moans escaped Florina as her penis entered Lyn’s vagina, slowly filling her up and more as Lyn’s vagina expertly squeezed down on Florina’s dick.

Once Lyn took it all inside, she began moving up and down, doing all the work for her master, who sat there, still a bit sleepy, enjoying the sensations of Lyn’s vagina. From all her years of service, Lyn had learned all of Florina’s sensitive spots, so she made sure to hit them accordingly, much to Florina’s joy, who moaned happily from having her dick devoured so skillfully.

Like that she kept pumping the dick in and out, squeezing her vagina in the right spots, and not after long, Florina’s penis began twitching. She grabbed Lyn’s hips and forcefully pulled her in, driving her dick all the way inside Lyn’s womb. With a twitch, Florina released her seed deep inside Lyn’s womanhood, moaning happily.

Satisfied, Florina relaxed and fell back onto the bed, the sweet afterglow of sex permeating through her body. Lyn grabbed one of the dildoes in her equipped in her maid outfit and placed it inside her pussy, managing to keep most of Florina’s seed inside her. Then, with a smile, she licked Florina’s softening pole clean of sperm, making sure to lick up all the extra cum that flowed out of her vagina.

“Will you be sleeping again, Lady Florina?” She asked, picking up her clothes.

“Nah.” Florina answered, stretching her arms and legs. “I think I’ve slept enough. Do you know where Lyn went?”

“I do believe lady Lyn has gone out from the castle to run a few errands. Though I don’t know when she’ll come back.” Lyn answered, already dressed in her uniform once again, a smile beaming from her face. “Would you like it for me to call lord Murdock to go fetch her?”

“No, it’s ok. I’m sure she’ll be back soon.” Florina answered.

 

 

Florina left her room dressed in her usual attire, a long flowing white dress with a purple midriff. She was the princess of Bern after all, she had to wear her best all the time. A posse of maid Lyn’s accompanied her as she walked through the castle, tending to any need the young princess might have.

Turning a corner, she suddenly met with her father, the king of Bern, Desmond.

“Ah! How’s my beautiful daughter doing today?” He asked her happily as he saw her.

“Father! I’m doing very well. Happy as ever.” She answered cheerily.

“And how are things going with Lady Lyn?”

“Oh, Lady Lyn is marvelous! I truly love her, she makes me feel special.”

“Ahaha, that’s good to hear! Maybe I’ll even get some grandsons soon, eh?”

Florina blushed heavily. “Father!”

Desmond patted Florina’s back. “I kid, I kid. But really, I’m very happy you’re enjoying yourself.”

The two continued exchanging words as they made their way to the dining room, where the royal breakfast awaited them. A myriad of Lyn’s dressed in maid outfit attended the two, pouring drinks and bringing foods, making sure the needs of two royals were tended to their fullest throughout their meal.

Then, as Florina was finishing her food, a maid Lyn quietly came up to her.

“Lady Florina. Lady Lyn is arriving at the castle at this moment. She wants to see you.”

Excited, Florina finished up the food she had in her mouth and quickly rushed out of the room without second thought, as her father gave a happy sigh. She walked at a quickened pace through the castle, as fast as a princess could walk in high heels at least, until she finally reached the lobby, where her lover Lyn awaited her.

She extended her arms and basically jumped on the unsuspecting Lyn, who took a step back and gladly reciprocated her hug. The two of them held each other tightly, but then separated to join in a passionate kiss.

“What have you been up to today?” Florina asked after her lips finally parted Lyn’s, a blush still apparent on her face.

Lyn just answered with a smile. She reached for something she had on her back, and then knelt down on one knee, keeping eye contact with Florina. Florina shook in excitement, the meaning of the gesture not lost on her. She tried her hardest not to scream out as she waited for Lyn to continue.

“Florina… Will you marry me?” She said, as she pulled out a ring from a small box.

Florina jumped up and down with glee, the ability to make words escaping her completely. She took hold of the ring and stared at it wistfully.

“YES, YES, I’LL MARRY YOU!” She yelled aloud, jumping onto Lyn with a hug. Lyn reciprocated happily. 

 

Florina stood at the altar inside Bern’s largest chapel, all covered in the finest of white silks that combined together to form an intricately decorative dress, one of the most expensive ever made. In her hands she held a pretty bouquet, filled with all sorts colorful flowers from every corner of Elibe. A smile glowed on her face, seeing the hundreds of people standing by in the chapel, all there to witness the greatest moment in the princess’ life. But the one person who she wanted to see the most was yet to come.

The main door of the chapel opened ceremoniously, and out of it walked Lyn, wearing a black tuxedo Pharaean tuxedo with Sacean designs. Florina squirmed, she loved it when Lyn played up her masculine mannerisms, and the tuxedo was definitely doing it for her. Lyn walked elegantly down the hall, the people around her clapping and congratulating her, though neither of she nor Florina took any mind of others, as their eyes locked together, they could only focus on each other.

As Lyn reached the altar, she took hold of both of Florina’s hands. The two stood in front of each other, their eyes locked in a loving gaze. Florina just couldn’t believe it. This had to be the happiest moment of her life, standing here with the person she adored the most. Who could have thought that this was all the result of a little machine? All those years of loneliness, all the years of bullying for her status and private parts, all were worth it now that she got to this point. Florina’s life was perfect. It was almost as if…

Florina’s face soured immediately, her expression going from one of pure joy to one of pure terror. Lyn quickly noticed this change, a worried expression appearing on her own face.

“Florina? I-I-Is everything alright?” The Sacean asked her in worry.

Florina said nothing, her gaze turned to the floor, as she let go of Lyn’s grip. Then, without warning, Florina grabbed the hem of her dress and began dashing towards the entrance of the chape. Lyn watched her scurry away, as perplexed as everyone else that was seeing the scene. Her lover was… Running away from her ceremony? Why? Lyn had perfectly manufactured everything so that Florina would be happy was something wrong? It was then Lyn realized she should probably be chasing after her escaping wife, as she began dashing after her.

Florina pushed away the heavy doors of the chapel with force. She took a deep breath, starting her dash once again as she headed towards her room. Since the entrance to the chapel was connected to the castle, it would only be a flight of stairs for her to make sure. Everything at that moment of her life was perfect. Too perfect. Florina just wanted to make sure, no, NEEDED to make sure, that the machine hadn’t been used behind her back.


End file.
